


Stuck in an Elevator

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coming Out, Elevatorstuck, Encouragement, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Talking, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco's finishing a school assignment with Barry at CCPD and of all people he gets stuck in the elevator with it has to be Hartley Rathaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck in an Elevator

“Hold the elevator!” Cisco yelled as he ran, his backpack smacking against his back harshly. He got through the doors just as they closed and turned to thank the person, but stopped. 

“What are you doing here?” Cisco asked. 

“Me? What are you doing here?” Hartley countered, turning away.

Cisco raised an eyebrow, Hartley was never one to throw in an insult, especially to him. “Well, one of my friend’s father is a cop and we had to work on a project for school.” Cisco nearly spat as he glared at Hartley.

“Tch, you need new friends. Barry Allen, does-”Hartley gasped as the elevator jerked. 

Cisco fell against Hartley, who actually caught him as the elevator settled, an ear piercing alarm sounded as they righted themselves. Hartley sighed covering his ears. Cisco noticed the motion and looked at him in confusion before remembering his hearing aids. He pressed the button to stop the alarm and Hartley looked at him gratefully.

“Of all the people I could’ve gotten stuck in an elevator with and it just had to be you.” Hartley muttered as he slid down the wall of the elevator and situated himself in the corner. Cisco stood in the other corner with a huff as he picked up his ringing phone. 

“Cisco, we have someone coming in, but it might take a while. Anyone else in there with you?” Joe’s voice sounded. 

“How did you know it was me?” 

“You just left, son.” Joe said as jumbled voices sounded on the other line. “Now anyone else there?”

Cisco looked over at Hartley, head laid on his arms, knees at his chest. “Yeah, an…acquaintance from school.” 

“Okay, we’ll get you guys out ASAP. In the meantime, try to stay calm.” 

“Awesome.” Cisco smiled as hung up and he sat in the opposite corner from Hartley and pulled out his school work. He started a few math problems, mumbling to himself about how needless homework was before looking up at Hartley who hadn’t moved. “You never answered my question.” Cisco pointed out as he continued his school work. 

“It’s of no concern to a child who does homework with a pokemon pencil.” Hartley snapped. 

“Look, I know you’re a senior and obviously older than me, but don’t treat me like a child.” Cisco snapped back. “I’m just as smart as you are.” 

“Obviously not as mature.” Hartley said harshly as Cisco glared.  

Hartley looked him up and down before turning away. His hand threaded into his hair as he leaned his head back against the meta wall of the elevator. Seriously, of all people he’d be stuck in here with Cisco Ramon? His stupid academic rival? He was freaking set to graduate as a Junior. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Cisco asked. “I’ve been calling you names for like five minutes.” 

“Do I look alright?!” Hartley yelled finally turning to look at Cisco who gasped This kid was getting on his nerves. Cisco’s eyes widened at the full view in front of him, Hartley had a back eye and his lip was busted.  

Hartley turned away quickly. 

“Is that why you’re here?” Cisco asked softly. 

Hartley turned to stare at him, his eyes narrowing before he nodded finally. Might as well answer, it’s not like he’d stop asking questions if Hartley just ignored him. He removed his glasses and cleaned the with a cloth before putting them back on.

“C-can I ask what happened?” Cisco asked softly, moving toward Hartley.

Hartley watched as he moved closer, but shrugged away when Cisco got too close. Cisco stopped in front of Hartley, sitting cross legged. “Hartley, I know I’m not your most favorite person in the world, but you can tell me.” 

“I-I haven’t told anyone. I was going to, but I chickened out before I walked out the elevator.” Hartley muttered, head in his arms.

Cisco reached out and set a hand on his shoulder. Hartley didn’t move away this time. “Please, Hartley? It’s obviously tearing you apart if you’re like this, and you’re never like this. I should know.”

“I-I turned 18 a few months ago. My boyfriend had been pushing for sex for a while, but I told him to wait. That I wanted it to be special.” 

“Hartley, did he-”

“Not exactly? I consented to it. If that’s what you're asking, but he started getting rough. I-i told him it hurt, but he didn’t stop.” Hartley whispered, not looking at Cisco. “I wanted to leave, but he wanted another round. I said no and he threw me out, literally. Threw me straight into the light post outside.” 

“Hartley, you need to report this.” Cisco said with wide eyes. 

“I-I can’t.” Hartley said. “It’d hurt my reputation and oh my god, my parents.” Hartley shuddered. 

“Do-don’t worry about them, now. You can talk to Joe! Barry’s dad? He can help!” 

“I don’t feel like having my sex life flaunted through school, Cisco.”

“He-Barry’s not like that.” Cisco insisted. “Come on you’re strong, Hartley. You can handle this with grace and keep your head up. I know it. Remember when you were outed last year? You walked into school, head held high, and put together, proud. You can do this.”

Hartley stared at Cisco. “I was scared shitless then.” 

“Aren’t we all?” Cisco smiled, patting Hartley’s shoulder. “I’ll deny this if you ever bring it up, but last year you inspired me to come out.”

Hartley raised an eyebrow. “You came out as gay. As a freshman?” 

Cisco shrugged. “Came out as bi, but still.” 

Hartley nodded as the elevator moved. The doors opened and the two found themselves huddled by officers. Hartley stood up, looking at Cisco before he decided. Cisco noticed the look and smiled. 

“Do you want help?” Cisco asked.

Hartley looked at him and nodded. Cisco held out his hand and Hartley looked down at it before looking into Cisco’s dark eyes. he took it and walked into the precinct. 

“Can I speak with Joe West?”  


End file.
